It is common in the field of education to use devices for demonstrating mathematical concepts. Well known for many years has been a familiar type of geometry board, the pegboard, having pegs arranged on its front or top face. Strings may be tied or elastic bands looped around a number of pegs to obtain various geometric figures such as a line, a triangle, a thombus, etc. and various combinations thereof.
In a classroom setting it may be desirable to have a children work individually or together in groups with these boards. As such, it is advantageous for a board to be adaptable for either usage.
A known board is of injection-molded plastic and has integrally molded pegs or posts arranged in a grid pattern across a sqaure face of the board. The board has a short wall surrounding the square face about the height of the pegs. Such a board is available in translucent material and can thus be used in conjunction with an overhead-type projector commonly used in classrooms for demonstrations to groups of people. A number of such boards can be stacked one atop the other to show a number of overlapping or transformed figures, etc.